Ace of Spades
by CrimsonDeath413
Summary: A twist off of D.Gray-Man vol. 7. Allen's innocence is taken/destroyed and the Noah find him and take him in. Lavi finds Allen missing and blood at the scene so he goes on this search for Allen. But what happens when he finds Allen? Will it be the happy reunion he was looking for? I suck a summaries. Rated T just for S***s and giggles. Dont like, dont read, simple as that.
1. Proluge: Disappear Without a Trace

_**Disclaimer: If I owned -Man, the world would have ended, already…**_

Ace of Spades: Chapter 1: Disappear without a trace.

_**Lavi P.O.V.**_

_He's gone._

The words don't register in my mind at first. How could the beautiful, kind boy just disappear without a trace?

_There has to be something here… Something telling me where he went…_

The ground is covered in his ruby blood, making me choke from the scent. Leaves cover the ground, trapping the earth with their fading colors of green and red. Something sticks out in the leaves, white with black in the middle. A closer look reveals a playing card.

Ace of spades.

_Allen pops his head back in the window as the train speeds away, leaving the three men and child at the train station to themselves. I watch as Allen stares at the deck of cards in his hands before pulling a card out and showing it to me. "This is my favorite." He states, placing the card down on the table before flipping through the others as I stare at the one card in front of me with thorns and chains swirled around the pure black figure in the middle. A spade stares back at me, daring me to touch it, but I just turn back to Allen and watch him ignoring the feeling that somebody is watching me, and I know exactly who –or what- it is._

Tyki Mikk.

My fist closes around the card and I pull it to my chest with a deep breath. "I _will_ find you… Allen… Wait for me…" I whisper, opening my eyes, suddenly and glare at the trees that linger in the distance, like they would tell me something if I stare long enough.

But they won't.

I have to do this, myself.

_**This is a twist of "The 57**__**th**__** night: Crossroads"**_

_**So… Yeah… **_

_**Don't do drugs.**_

_**Alcohol is bad if you are underage.**_

_**Stay in school.**_

_**Boys; don't get pregnant.**_

_**Girls; don't get boys pregnant.**_

_**Have a nice day and or night, kind sir and or madam!**_

_**~K**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Millenniums House, Itself

_**Disclaimer: When Hussie stops sinking my ships, the world doesn't suck and fanfictions become real…**_

Ace of Spades: Chapter 1: The Millenniums house, itself.

Allen P.O.V.

My eyes open, slowly, hesitantly, getting used to the burning light above me.

"Allen! You're awake!" A happy voice screeches in my ear, causing me to wrench away. Bad idea. Pain shoots through my body, making me cry out. "Shh… Don't move…" The voice says, again but this time in a soft whisper that shifts my snowy hair and warms my ear.

Something is pressed to my lips and a small 'Drink' is heard from beside me and I obey, reluctantly, knowing that if they were here to kill me, they would have already. The person pulls the cup away and a small 'Clink' is heard from the glass being set down.

They come back to my side, happily and take my hand before sitting down next to me. The sofa that I am lying on sinks, slightly, under their weight.

"Are you feeling okay?" The person asks, like they are actually concerned. _Ha!_ I don't respond, and ignore their question, just staring at them, asking questions with little movements of my body.

'Why am I here?' Raise an eyebrow.

'No reason…' Small sweet yet evil grin.

'Where are my friends?' Look around the room.

'I don't know.' A shrug

'How did I get here?' Moving slightly in my spot.

'Air.' Look out the window.

"-Lero!" A voice squeaks from another room, the words before drowned out by the focus on each other. The person excuses themselves, but before they can reach the door, I stop them. "Road… Where am I?" I ask, already knowing, but needing to hear it. She stops in place and turns her head to look back at me.

"Why, Allen… You are at the Millennium Earls house, of course…" She says, with a small evil grin before turning back and leaving the room with a 'click' of the door shutting behind her.

_**Twist of "The 59**__**th**__** Night: White Heartbeats"**_

_**What, no funny sarcastic remark, today…? No. Not really feeling it… **_

_**Love you all! ((The phrase 'No homo left behind' couldn't be applied in a better situation.))**_

_**Have a nice day and or night, kind sir and or madam~!**_

_**~K**_


	3. Chapter 2: Nobody like you

_**Disclaimer: When you can see the floor of my bedroom…**_

Ace of Spades: Chapter 2: Because I am me and you are you.

Lavi P.O.V

"What do you mean we can't search for him!?" I shout. Komui sits in his chair, behind the safety of his desk, his hands folded in front of him in a polite, professional manner.

"I mean exactly what I said. We are being attacked left and right. We need every fighter we can get on the front line. That includes you." He states, as if he is saying that 'we are out of milk' instead of 'your best friend is probably almost dead and I won't get somebody to go search for him'.

My blood boils and I finally break, after an hour of fighting with him on the matter. "I don't care! I'm going to find him!" I scream, clenching my fists at my side before turning on my heel and stalking towards the door. "Lavi…" He says and I pause, my hand hovering above the door handle.

"Bring him back." He says, more of commands. I open the door and exit the messy room, leaving Komui in silence. I had already packed, knowing that if he did accept, he would send me, and if he didn't, I was going, anyways. There was just one last thing to do…

~! #$%^&* All The Lavens *&^%$# !~

I stop in front of a shelf in the old library, full of musty books that have been collected over century's. Searching for a specific book, I pull down a thick black one with a golden feather engraved on the front. I flip open to one of the pages and read one of the many quotes that are written, softly on the page.

"Life is beautiful and fleeting, so forget about what once was and focus on what is now. Live for your mistakes because they help you learn. Laugh every chance you get, because you don't know when that laugh will be taken away. Love everything because you may never know what it felt like to love and be loved back if you don't try. But most importantly, be yourself, because nobody else is you." I whisper.

Holding this book makes me feel like he is here, next to me, reading the quotes as I lazily stare at him when he isn't looking and pretend to work when he is. I run my fingers along the page before flipping it to another part of the book and gently slip out the card that I placed between the pages before closing the book and putting it in my bag.

_Ah. One more thing…_ I search for a book that gramps will be using in the next two hours and slip a small note inside. The paper peeks out the top of the book enough so he will notice its existence and I snap the book closed before putting it back in its place and leaving.

'I am not a Bookman. I am Lavi. –Lavi'

I smirk to myself as The Black Order fades into the fog behind me, knowing that I might just not be able to return there, after this, but not caring, as long as I get to see his beautiful smile and sweet face again. Just one more time. Please, God… Just one last time…

_**Not really a remix of a chapter… **_

_**So I at least know that 5 out of 190 of you didnt just accidently click on this. So congratulations on being good enough to click on something you meant to. **_

_**That strange quote is made by me, I am sorry if it sounds like another quote, but there are thousands of quotes like that, and I cannot name them all.**_

_**Let me remind you, Lavi doesn't know if Allen is dead and he is hoping for the best, that is what the last part is about.**_

_**Im sorry I was a bit late on this chapter… I was kinda busy ((sleeping)) yesterday…**_

_**Have a nice day and or night, kind sir and or madam!**_

_**~K**_


	4. Chapter 3: Chains and Thorns

_**Disclaimer: When I get a life and stop watching BryanStars ((Excuse me, BryanStarzzzz* )) interviews at 8:30 at night.**_

Ace of Spades: Chapter 4

Allen P.O.V.

I lay back down on the couch and take in my surroundings. The couch I am on is pressed against a wall with a small table in front of it, covered in cup marks and a few playing cards splayed across its surface, just begging to be played. I reach out and grab one, flipping it and finding it to be an Ace of Hearts. The heart is red with a smaller black one in the middle of it; it is framed by intricate swirls and designs of chains and thorns.

It reminds me of Lavi and how his heart is locked away and nobody can get to it. "Lavi…" I whisper his name and run my fingers over the heart, slowly. My stomach flutters, making the longing to see the red-head grow. I can almost see him just grinning at me as I eat and slapping my hand away as I go to steal a piece of food from him.

My memory is broken by the creek of a door opening. A man in a dark fancy suit and a fedora stands in the doorway. The crosses connected together stretched across his forehead show that he is his Noah-self. ((Whatever that means…))

"Tyki…" I growl, angered because he was the one that got me ere in the first place. "You're just like that red-head…" He mumbles, peaking my interest. "Red-head?" I ask, hopefully. "Do you want some food?" He asks, ignoring my question completely, causing my face to fall. "No. I'm not hungry." I mumble, although it's a lie and my stomach growls at the thought of food. He smirks at me before turning and leaving the room.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey you,**_

_**Yeah you,**_

_**No, not them,**_

_**You, right there.**_

_**Will you be my valentine?**_

_**~K CrimsonStainedLily**_


End file.
